Beyond the Wasteland
by MikariStar
Summary: Sent on a wild goose chase to find Snow's granddaughter, Haymitch becomes lost in the wastelands. There, he runs into Effie, who holds more answers than she knows. HaymitchxEffie Hayffie
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Wasteland

Sent on a wild goose chase to find Snow's granddaughter, Haymitch becomes lost in the wastelands. There, he runs into Effie, who holds more answers than she knows.

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 1: Reset

The sun glared down on Haymitch's face as he felt drops of sweat run down his temples. He was dehydrating fast and his lack of motivation to get up wasn't helping the situation. When the revolution was over, he thought he would get some peace, then came the stress of Katniss' trial following Coin's death, but surely after that it had to be truly over. No such luck. They wanted another Hunger Games, yet the main piece was missing, Snow's granddaughter. He wasn't sure why the new president insisted so strongly on including him on the search mission. When the false flattery that hinted at bribery didn't work, Haymitch managed to obtain a version somewhat akin to the truth.

"Effie Trinket has gone missing along with Snow's granddaughter. We believe that she has joined her staff. You were familiar with her due to your respective positions and that might work to your advantage if you run into her. Plus I believe she might hold vital information related to hidden weapons. Snow's followers might be quiet now, but they are out there."

Haymitch was taken aback by the theory, though he tried not to show it. He didn't think Effie knew anything particularly vital. He had always thought of her as somewhat air-headed. He wondered if this wasn't about her, but him. Maybe president Raltoir wanted him gone, but what business could he have with a man who, if left to his own devices, was drunk most of the time?

Nothing made sense. Katniss couldn't be disturbed due to her mental health, according to the result of her trial, Peeta was helping her recover so he was left alone as well. Why couldn't Haymitch be left alone too? The mission had taken Haymitch and his team beyond the wilderness that surrounded Panem and into the desert wasteland beyond. Days turned to weeks and the hovercraft's occupants noticed too late that something in the atmosphere was eroding the equipment. A fatal crash followed.

Haymitch was among the few fortunate to come out of it with only minor injuries. The group continued on foot in the direction they hoped led back to civilization and one by one they died. In the drowsy haze that entrapped him, Haymitch vaguely recalled sitting down to rest and not wanting to get up. Having fallen prey to a mirage, several of his companions hurried ahead, others following mindlessly. Haymitch wouldn't be surprised if they were all dead by now. Taking a breath that felt like it could be his final, Haymitch resigned himself to his fate. No one was coming for him and he would die sober.

"Eek!" A high pitched squeal rung in his ears, but he paid it no mind, his attention instead focused on the weight on top of his tired form. If not for the fact that it didn't make sense, Haymitch would have thought someone tripped over him. "Oh my..." A gasp was let out close to his face and the weight was swiftly lifted.

Rapid breathing near hyperventilation echoed close by and all those sensations, illogical as they were, felt so real that Haymitch forced himself to open his eyes. A shadow came over him, blocking the bright desert sun and allowing him to see the outline of a woman on her knees, parasol in hand. She stared at him bewildered and softly acknowledged, "he's alive..."

The woman rose to her full height, moving away the blissful shadow of the parasol. "Help!" She called loudly. Words were exchanged between the woman and a male voice, but Haymitch was too tired to make them out. "Oh no, no, no! Don't die, help is on the way!" The woman insisted, once again leaning over him.

As his consciousness faded away, one word of recognition escaped Haymitch's lips, "Effie..."

xoxox xox xoxox

Instead of waking with a start as he usually did, Haymitch woke slowly. His sense of hearing began exploring his surroundings before his eyes opened. A feminine voice was humming a cheerful tune as its owner went about the room. He felt her draw near his bedside and opened his eyes suddenly.

Startled, the woman gasped and dropped the cool wet cloth she intended to place on his forehead. Haymitch grunted in response and she quickly picked up the cloth. "I do not like being startled," she pouted. Then she proceeded to neatly fold the cloth again and placed it on his forehead as she intended. "Well, I think that some introductions are in order," she smiled. "I am-"

"Effie," Haymitch interrupted.

"Pardon?" He tried to get up, but she pushed him down. "No, no, you mustn't get up yet, you need your rest," she insisted in a sing-song voice.

"Where are we?" Haymitch asked, preventing any sense of alarm from showing in his tone.

"I was getting to that," the woman breathe. "Introductions first, I am Alicia Lunar, and you are?"

"Alicia?" Haymitch echoed in confusion. She didn't have her elaborate makeup and costume, but this woman was certainly Effie Trinket, he was sure of it.

"Yes, yes," she nodded, her voice covered in the bubbly cheer that characterized her, at least before the quarter quell's announcement dampened her spirit. This was a true cheer cloaked in the blissful ignorance that embraced her existence for so long. This Effie knew no hardships or heartache, at least not in the way she knew them when she gave him the gold bangle that Haymitch would soon after pass on to Finnick. "Now it's your turn to introduce yourself," she smiled brightly.

"Haymitch Abernathy," he replied simply, his eyes searching her face.

The woman who called herself Alicia, but was most certainly Effie, shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "Well," she let an awkward breath and occupied a chair at his bed-side. "Finding you has been the most interesting event in months," she voiced conversationally. Haymitch did not reply, confused by the way she was acting and her apparent inability to recognize him. She shifted, her face tinting red in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "I do wish you wouldn't stare."

"What the hell's going on, Effie?" Haymitch snapped.

Effie gasped, appalled. "Language!" She scolded. The only door connected to the small room of bronze colored metal opened with a screeching sound. "Oh," she turned her head towards the new arrival. "Mercurio, look, our guest has woken up!"

The man called Mercurio refused to look at either of them, choosing instead to face the far wall. The wall itself was bare, the room holding no windows or decorations. It was occupied only by a bed, a table, one chair next to it and the other occupied by Effie next to the bed. "You should have left him where you found him."

Effie fumed, jumping to her feet, "nonsense! I couldn't abandon this poor man."

"He's your responsibility," the man glared over at Haymitch, meeting his eyes for the first time. He was tall, muscular, dark skinned, bald, with stunningly icy eyes, the blue orbs standing out on his stern features. He was in his early thirties, and could have been considered somewhat handsome, if not for his less than friendly attitude. Mercurio left swiftly, holding no interest in further interacting with the guest.

Effie sat down again, waving her hand in dismissal at the door. "Don't mind him, he's unfriendly, but manageable." Smiling wide, as if trying to make an impression of Cesar Flickerman, Effie continued her interrogation. "Where are you from, Haymitch?"

"Cut the crap," he snarled.

Effie glared, "you are quite rude. May I remind you that I saved your life! Why, if I had not decided to look over that hill to see if the traders were any closer to arrival, no one would have seen you!" She snapped, then went on a tangent about the importance of punctuality.

Haymitch huffed and closed his eyes. "Alicia," he was certain she was Effie. She lacked her colorful wig, her strawberry blond hair falling to her shoulders. She wasn't wearing heavy makeup, her face completely clean, but she was Effie. He had known her long enough to recognize her in any costume, or lack thereof, and with every word she spoke the belief that this woman was indeed Effie Trinket became firmer in his mind. Yet she refused to acknowledge that, so for now he would play her game.

"Yes?" She prompted, expecting an apology.

"Where are we?" Haymitch inquired, he might as well get the basics out of the way first.

Effie frowned, then without smiling any more she replied, "Lunar."

"That's this place?" Haymitch asked in confusion, didn't she claim that as her surname?

"Yes, that is the name of our caravan," Effie confirmed.

"Caravan?" Haymitch echoed.

"Yes," Effie continued, the look in her eyes seeming to pity his apparent stupidity.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

She stared, annoyed at first, then guilty upon discovering that he truly didn't know. That look in his eyes was one of real confusion. She bit her lip, feeling bad for thinking of him as being of a lesser intellect by ignorance of the obvious. 'I knew far less when I woke up after the accident,' she silently reminded herself. 'Although I was much more polite.' Finally she elaborated, "we are traders, Lunar is a fruit farm. Speaking of, you must be hungry." She nodded towards the drip attached to his arm, "that is hardly food." She got up and paused at the door to assure him, "I'll be right back."

Finding himself alone, Haymitch considered his situation, finding more questions than answers. The door screeched open again, but instead of Effie, it was Mercurio who returned. "You from Panem?" He growled.

"Where else?" Haymitch knew he was pushing his luck, but replied with sarcasm anyway.

Mercurio glared, "Panem doesn't exist, it's only a legend. Do you understand?"

Haymitch considered for a moment and his better judgment won out, at least partially. "Understood," he nonchalantly pretended to sleep.

The act was interrupted by a hand to his throat that gripped so tightly he thought his neck would break. "Panem does not exist," Mercurio growled.

The telltale screeching of the door was heard and Mercurio released Haymitch and straightened. By the time Effie managed to get the door open fully while balancing a food tray, the suspicious scene was gone. "Mercurio?" She blinked in surprise.

"Just having a little chat with our guest," Mercurio forced a smile, but Effie didn't seem to notice its falsehood.

"Lovely," she smiled, assuming the two men had made peace in her absence. Mercurio exited the room and Effie was once again alone with Haymitch. "I'm glad you two are friends." She made her was over to Haymitch as he sat up and removed the drip. "Oh..."

"What? I don't need it anymore," Haymitch pointed out.

"I guess not," Effie let it go. She carefully set the tray on his lap. "What do you think?" There was a large bowl with various fruits arranged in a pattern and a glass of a pale red liquid. "I made it myself."

"What a talented chef," though it was sarcasm, Effie took it as a compliment, his past rudeness forgiven. No one ever appreciated her fruit arrangements, so this was a welcomed change.

"I wish I had fabric to make that pattern on a dress," Effie sighed longingly. "I'd have to sew too, but how hard can it be?" Much harder than she thought, probably. "I don't like the plain clothes they trade around here." She looked down at her plain black pants, boots and white long sleeve shirt. She added a pink scarf around her neck, but it was all she could find to add in way of color.

Haymitch didn't care about the pattern formed by the fruits, but he knew that if he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, he would have to play along, at least for the time being. "Effie... I mean Alice," he tried to sound as pleasant as possible after he had finished his meal. "Could you maybe show me around?"

Effie grinned in delight, ignoring his apparent name confusion. "Oh yes!" She was filled with pure glee. "I would love to give you the grand tour!" She sprang to the door, then thought better of it. "When you recover enough to go."

"I'm well enough right now, sweetheart," Haymitch got to his feet, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. It wasn't the meal or the gentle swaying of the room, which he only now concluded wasn't just in his head. This was a different feeling, it was as if he had been thrown into the Hunger Games all over again.

To be Continued

This was requested by a friend, though the request was simply a story staring Haymitch and Effie, I threw them into a twist of drama and adventure. If you've concluded Effie has amnesia, you're right. She's not going to be without her memories for the whole story, but for now she knows nothing of her past life and believes a false story, though she is still the same person. To clarify, she has not been hijacked like Peeta was, she doesn't have false memories, she lacks her memories, believes in the past she was told was hers and tries to act accordingly to who she is supposed to be... but it's not easy. I know the concept isn't fully explained yet, but what do you think so far? I'll be elaborating on the details in the next chapter as Haymitch learns more about his situation. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Also, do you want this to be a pairing story or just a friendship sort of thing? I'm open to go either way. Katniss and Peeta may be here later if you want to see them. I know all the secrets of this story, but I'm flexible about how we can discover them, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 2: Grand Tour

As Effie let the way through the massive structure called Lunar, Haymitch tried to make mental notes of its layout. They were in what could only be described as a mobile building. It moved on belts styled like the tanks of the ancient wars before Panem was established. It was made of a rusty bronze metal and the higher the floor, the more corroded the metal was. The structure moved slowly and heavily, though at least the temperature inside was much more convenient than the merciless heat outside.

"Lunar is our home," Effie had explained. "We share the same surname because those of the same caravan are family, regardless of blood. We run a fruit farm here."

The unsteady elevator led them to the top floor, there were five in all. The place held a vast multitude of potted plants, four to five feet tall. Their roots sunk beyond the pots that were part of the floor itself and in some areas the strange green mush that flowed below oozed out in the cracks. The branches were pulled down by the weight of oversized fruits, strange but certainly convenient mutations.

"My job is to pick the fruits," Effie explained with little enthusiasm. "It's what I've been doing my whole life." That was what she was made to believe. "You've already met Mercurio. I bet Celeste, Athmos and Galaxor are probably drunk, since it'll be a while until we meet up with the next traders," she frowned in disapproval.

Haymitch couldn't help it but to grin. Those three sounded like his kind of crowd and it was good to know that monstrosity of a vehicle was equipped with a bar, or at least a supply of alcohol. Though his relief was short lived as he recalled this was no time to get drunk. He had gotten a feeling of familiarity from Effie dragging him on tour, as if he was mentoring before Katniss' first games.

Effie had continued rambling bits of information as they walked through the structure. "Galaxor is the one with short brown hair, he's generally polite, but keeps to himself. Celeste and Athmos are the twins, long blond hair, nearly identical, Athmos is the one with the eye patch. The twins are nice guys, but they lack Mercurio's dedication. Gaia is Mercurio's sister, she has lovely long black curls, not frizzy at all. She's a good friend. That's all of us."

"That's all?" Haymitch was taken by surprise. Their walk had been spent alone, but he thought that maybe the crew was in a different area for some reason. "This is a big place for such a small crew."

"The top three floors are the farm, I showed you the top one because it's in season, the floors below it are not ready for harvesting. We couldn't afford enough seedlings after the attack and the trees die shortly after they produce the fruits. The fruits need to be picked as soon as they're ripe, or the trees will try to survive off them at the end of their lifespan and ruin them. The second floor is living quarters and the first is for cargo storage," Effie explained.

Maybe the trees were not such a convenient mutation after all, but it was the mention of an attack that Haymitch immediately focused on. "Attack?"

Effie nodded, "sand serpents, they killed most of my family." She sounded numb and Haymitch waited for her to add something more. "I don't remember," she admitted. "I hit my head during the chaos and when I woke up it was over. I actually don't remember anything from my past, I only know of the last few months after waking up."

"Then your name and job was something they told you," Haymitch concluded.

"Yes, these people nursed me back to health, that's how I know they must be my family, as they say. It's reassuring , but I'm still adapting, still feeling like a stranger..." She sighed hopelessly.

"Could it be that you're not this Alicia at all? That you're someone else?" Haymitch suggested.

"That's silly, the people who saved me, who shelter me and feed me, wouldn't lie to me," she disregarded it as nothing short of ridiculous.

Haymitch could hardly argue with her logic, it didn't make sense to him either. She held no signs of violent treatment, she didn't seem to be a prisoner, but then why bother lying to her at all?

Heavy footsteps were heard and Haymitch went on guard. He had no weapons, the gun he was given for the mission and the knife he usually carried were gone, no doubt confiscated by Mercurio or someone from his crew. It was the leader himself who showed up at the end of the hall. "I see you're doing much better," he observed. "Alicia, you should go ahead and do your chores, I need to talk business with our guest."

Effie frowned, but didn't protest, "alright," she let out a bored breath and left.

Mercurio waited for her footsteps to fade before speaking. "Who are you really?"

"Haymitch Abernathy," he replied simply.

Mercurio gave him a look of little patience. "You're an outsider, what is your intension? Alicia is one of us now. She will not return to Snow and I will not change my neutrality."

"Good, because I'm not on Snow's side," Haymitch ventured to say. He assumed that 'Snow' referred to his followers more so than his granddaughter, who would be too young to lead.

"Panem then?" Mercurio questioned, he didn't seem hostile about it.

"Yes..." Haymitch replied.

Mercurio looked at him for a long moment, then decided to trust him. "In that case, I apologize for my hostility, unless you intend to take Alicia away." Before the apology fully turned into a threat, an explanation spilled out. "She was the young heir's caretaker, a mere babysitter, a servant at best, she's not a threat to Panem."

"I have no intentions of harming her," Haymitch emphasized, "or arresting her," he clarified. "It's obvious you know who she is. If you're so concerned about her well being, why do you lie to her?"

"Her so called allies deserted her. They knew I needed crew members so they proposed a trade. I overheard something about being too soft with the heir, though I was under the impression that the heir was still a child. To see someone treated like that, her memories stolen, traded like an object... It's best if she doesn't remember," Mercurio concluded.

Haymitch took it all in. So Effie showed kindness to Snow's granddaughter, a child who had no say into what family she was born in, and she paid the price. He wanted to argue that not all of Effie's life was tragic and that it should be her choice if she left the past behind or not, but he didn't. Maybe Mercurio had a point, Effie was too closely tied to the Hunger Games. Even if she meant no harm, having been taught to act in certain ways from a young age, people would see her as a symbol of the Capitol and it would be hard to change that. Maybe it was best if she didn't return to Panem, if Snow's followers wanted no business with her anymore, then she should be safe, forgotten by Snow, declared dead by Panem. "She'll have a hard time adapting to work, but if this is the best place for her, I won't interfere. You said you were neutral, I can respect that, but I need to ask, what about those who aren't?"

"They are gaining followers if that's what you're asking, but that is no business of mine. They want Panem, they don't care about our territory or our way of life." There was a certain sense of bitter pride in Mercurio's voice.

Haymitch concluded that Mercurio was the kind of man who would refuse riches in favor of maintaining his way of life. He'd take this desert over the fertile lands of Panem. It was inconvenient, foolish even, but value was in the eye of the beholder and if it was the familiarity of his way of life that Mercurio treasured, Haymitch would let him be. "I'll respect your position, but I need to defend the innocents of Panem."

"You don't need to explain it, I don't want to hear it," Mercurio interrupted. "Alicia is one of us now, it's true that she doesn't have too much endurance and struggles with her chores, but she gets then done on time. She's optimistic and cheerful, Lunar needs her."

"I understand," Haymitch voiced, unsure of what to say.

"As soon as we reach the trading hub up north, you're getting off. I won't abandon you to die, but I won't get involved with your cause," Mercurio paused, considering his next offer. "You'll have to work while you're here either way, but if you change your mind and decide to forget Panem, you may join Lunar."

"I'll keep that in mind," Haymitch replied, though he wasn't seriously considering it. He had to return to Panem and warn them about the people who inhabited the wasteland, that Snow's followers were recruiting them, most likely with the promise of an easy life in a fertile land.

Moving on, Mercurio decided, "if you're well enough to walk around, you can start working now." He began walking. "No heavy lifting today, since you just woke up and we don't have much cargo to move around anyway. Help Alicia, but if she comes to me confused because you've said too much..."

"I won't," Haymitch assured, and at that moment he meant for it to be the truth, though destiny might have other ideas.

xoxox xox xoxox

Haymitch spent the next few days helping Effie harvest as the fruits became ripe. Picking fruits, they were placed in a cart as they went, then moved into crates. She was happy to have some company and ready to chat Haymitch's ears off. When she asked him about his past, he was vague yet truthful. "The vehicle I was traveling in malfunctioned. My traveling companions and I became stranded, some died, others ran off chasing mirages. I doubt any of them are still alive." It wasn't impossible, maybe some of the others got lucky and were picked up by other caravans, but their chances were not too great.

Effie decided not to push Haymitch for the details of his life beyond what he disclosed, she imagined that it would be another story like the one she was told when she woke up without memories. His life, she thought, was the same as the life she was convinced she lived, a mundane repetition ending in a tragedy. "Let's tell stories to pass the time," Effie suggested. "Fairy tales," because when their existence was so boring, only fantasy was entertaining to talk about.

"Fairy tales?" Haymitch had grown tired of the chat, he preferred to continue in the comfortable silence he knew Effie was capable of if she wanted to be. Following Katniss and Peeta's victory something changed. Maybe she had blamed Haymitch for the lack of victors before, but that time, he did his job well enough as far as she could tell given the double victory, so Effie didn't find herself feeling terribly annoyed at him anymore. Their silence was no longer one that told of two people who didn't want to speak to each other, it was a silence that told they didn't need to say anything to relax around each other.

"I'll start," Effie took a deep breath. "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Panem, there was a prosperous kingdom where twelve princesses and princes lived. To decide who would inherit the throne, the king declared that there would be a grand tournament. Each princess and prince chose a man and woman to represent them, though there could only be one victor. The warriors chosen by the twelfth princess were victorious, but not only that, they both won. Though there was only supposed to be one victor, the two warriors fell in love and their love turned them both into winners. The princess was very happy and proud of her victors, so she invited them to live in the royal palace and they all live happily ever after."

Haymitch had been uninterested at first, until the unmistakable similarities began to appear. Effie spoke of Panem as nothing but a fairy tale legend, but her story had too many parallels to reality. "Sounds like the odds were in their favor..."

Effie was pleased that he was paying attention to the story and didn't tell her she was being silly. "Oh yes..." A sudden headache overtook her. She blinked, trying to ease the pain in her head. "Butterflies..." she breathe.

"Butterflies?" Haymitch inquired.

Effie shook her head, "nothing... Oh look, we're done. How about we go have a snack with Gaia. She usually bakes a fruit pie around this time.

To be Continued

The caravans, such as Lunar, were modeled after the Jawa Sandcrawlers from Star Wars. As for why the hovercraft Haymitch was in failed and why these traders have not stumbled upon Panem, that will be explained very soon. If anyone has any questions about the setting or anything going on in the story, leave them in a comment and I will do my best to clarify, but I won't give out any spoilers. ;) For reference purposes, Panem is in what once was the United States and the wasteland is what once was Canada, but it's a hot desert now, due to the extreme and erratic climate changes the planet went through. We'll also later learn about the creatures called sand serpents and the significance of butterflies as the connection between Haymitch and Effie grows... The next chapter will have some action!


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 3: Serpents

Mercurio's younger sister, Gaia, had none of his unfriendliness, but unfortunately, she didn't share his good fortune in health. She had been healthy once, but was injured during the sand serpent attack and never fully recovered. Under her long loose pants, her legs were thin and scarred, barely able to unsteadily support her. Her breathing was often labored, as one of her lungs was injured in the same incident, but the caravan didn't have the technology to do anything about it.

The table was already occupied by two others besides Gaia when Effie and Haymitch arrived. Introductions were exchanged and they sat down. The twins, Celeste and Athmos were loud, joking about incomprehensible things in their drunkenness. "I wish you would all behave," Effie pouted.

"I wish you'd share the liquor," added Haymitch.

Celeste replied with a loud laugh as Effie frowned. "You think you can keep up with us?"

"That a challenge?" Haymitch eagerly stepped up. He wouldn't get too drunk though, just a few drinks to clear his head.

"Let's go, let's go right now," Celeste finished his pie and stood, pale blue eyes barely able to focus. He nudged his twin's shoulder. "C'mon, let's show this newcomer!"

Athmos shook his head. "I'm staying," he slurred. His one visible eye closed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you how it goes later," he headed for the door, waving Haymitch over, "let's go! Let's go!"

Effie huffed as they left and pouted. She shifted uncomfortably, then finished her pie and tea. She stood, picking up the dishes. "I'll wash up and be on my way."

"Don't go," Gaia stood shakily. "Stay and chat with us, Alicia."

Effie sighed, she knew of the affection Athmos still held for Gaia, but she could only feel guilty over his eye injury and ashamed of her own condition. If only she could see he still loved her, if only she could see that he would die for her. Another headache hit Effie, the idea of star crossed lovers was nostalgic somehow. "Butterflies..." Effie whispered under her breath as she cleared the dishes, momentarily disconnected from the rest of the world.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the bar area, Haymitch downed another shot glass. That liquor, whatever it was, it was watered down in his opinion. He supposed that it was all they could do given their limited resources. This was, for these people, a fairly strong drink.

"I know you're an outsider, from beyond the quicksand," Celeste revealed as he poured more drinks. No one could get past the quick sands south of the current location, north from Panem, by land and flying technology was a lost art in the wastelands, the stuff of legends.

"Yeah," Haymitch replied. "Mercurio and I already spoke of it."

"He told me," Celeste slurred. "Is it true you got flying machines? How you get past the metal corruption high up? You've seen what it's like in the top floor."

"I was wondering about that..." Haymitch decided to forget the glass and instead took a big gulp from the bottle.

Celeste whistled, "I hear that all the men of Panem are warriors, the women too, though they look like dolls. Alicia is kind of doll like, not much of a warrior though." Going back into the topic at hand, Celeste continued. There's something in the air that eats away at materials, especially metal, that are high up. Move faster and the air slams it harder."

"Flying would be impossible here, but staying in the air just long enough to get past the quicksand would work, if it was possible to get up in the first place," Haymitch leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes in thought. He knew he was stuck, he'd have to steal a hovercraft from Snow's followers, fly low and slow to preserve it and get over the quicksand. Or maybe hide the hovercraft or other flying vehicle in a tank like Lunar until he was close enough to cross the quicksand. He realized he wasn't holding out much hope to run into someone else from Panem sent on a similar mission to his own. It would be logical to think they would send someone else after the first group remained missing for so long, but his instinct told him not to bet on that.

xoxox xox xoxox

There was a dynamic to the little group and each of their roles fell into place. Mercurio was rough but protective and Gaia was quiet, perhaps cheerful in the past, though she was melancholy now. Celeste went with the flow as worries flew over his head and Athmos quietly worried about Gaia. Galaxor was distant and Haymitch had a feeling he better watch out for him. Effie, or Alicia, was the mismatching piece of the puzzle, she obviously didn't fit in, but she and the others pretended not to notice. None the less, she was fairly content, it wasn't a bad life, assuming Mercurio managed to reestablish Lunar as a solid trader and the group didn't end up running out of supplies and starving.

Several weeks passed like as their journey north continue at a slow pace. Haymitch knew that he was getting further away from Panem, but he couldn't make it back on foot anyway so he didn't have a choice. He hoped that an idea would hit him when they reached the hub.

One evening, the tank stopped abruptly and a feeling of uneasiness settled into Haymitch. He had been looking over a handwritten history book Gaia lent him, curious about the way of life in the wastelands. He was tired, having spent the day moving fruit crates around as Lunar traded with another caravan. At least they had supplies now, the liquor, among other things, had been running low. These people had no currency, no central government, yet regardless of that, they would be fine if left to their nomadic trading, but Snow's followers had no intentions of doing that.

Haymitch put down the bottle he had been drinking from on the table, the book left next to it. No sooner had he stepped outside of his room, beyond the screeching door, an agonized scream echoed. The male voice came from below and was soon joined by others. Gaia struggled down the hallway, calling out to Athmos while Effie tried to pull her back. "We have to get to the top floor, the serpents made it into the cargo hold!"

"Athmos!" Gaia yelled desperately. She, Athmos and Effie were getting supplies from the cargo area when the serpents came. Athmos had covered their retreat and sent them off, but in her haste, Effie pressed the number two instead of the five on the elevator, which Gaia wasn't willing to ride in the first place. "He'll be killed, he can't fight those things, he's not ready, he can't focus." It sounded like Athmos was not dealing with the previous attack as relatively well as he made it seem.

Against his better judgment, Haymitch dashed towards the floor below, towards the center of the danger. He found Mercurio and Celeste fighting off a huge black snake, it's fangs like swords. The creatures traveled under the sand where they were undetectable and attacked anyone who was passing above. Celeste let out a battle cry and charged the beast with a spear. The serpent batted him away with its tail, the being was about fifty feet long, it's body as thick as a tree trunk. Celeste flew across the cargo hold, crashed against some crates and was knocked out.

Haymitch moved closer, his feet pounding in the metal floor as he ran. He was running on pure adrenaline, his eyes searching for something he could use as a weapon. He noticed, upon getting a closer view of the area behind a row of crates, that Mercurio was not fighting alone. Galaxor was there, spear in hand, though he seemed to be playing it safe as much as he could and keeping his distance from the animal. Athmos lay dead a few feet away from the battle, his head completely missing from his body.

Then Haymitch saw it, Galaxor had the gun that was confiscated from him on his belt. The green line on the hilt was only slightly faded, just barely on its way to becoming yellow, then red, as it shrank. The gun still had energy, why wasn't he using it? Did he not know how? Haymitch lunged forward and took the gun, Galaxor was focused on the serpent and couldn't stop him, though his green eyes glared furiously. Haymitch removed the safety and shot, the laser recoiled off the beast and barely missed him as he dove out of the way.

The creature growled, Haymitch waited and shot again into its mouth, the shot let out sparks, but the serpent didn't relent. Mercurio, despite the bleeding wound on his right shoulder that immobilized his dominant arm, tackled the serpent. He tried to stab its head, but the sword only made clumsy clanging noises against it. At least the distraction was enough to save Haymitch's life.

Haymitch shot again, aiming at the mouth, more sparks came as the serpent tried to close its mouth and was unable to. He shot over and over, sparks flying. He dashed towards the corner where the backup water tank was. Lunar mostly produced its liquid by capturing the scares moisture in the air, this water was for emergencies. He shot at the tank, forming a circle while Galaxor shouted at him to stop.

The rush of water as the tank was perforated, drenched the serpent and it began to short circuit. A snake with laser proof skin was odd in itself, but one whose skin clanged like metal was even stranger. The lasers were high precision and not supposed to spark, only disintegrate material, leaving a hole an inch in diameter. The sparks came from the mechanism inside the serpent as it received damage, Haymitch had figured it out, the serpent was a robot.

The men were caught in the electricity conducted on the wet floor and it knocked them out, but at least the fiend was gone. Haymitch thought that this had to be the doing of Snow's followers. His consciousness faded as he mused on how suspiciously Galaxor reacted.

xoxox xox xoxox

Effie screamed at the top of her lungs as real sand serpent made it in through the ventilation system and invaded Gaia's room where the two women were hiding, since Gaia refused to go further up where she wouldn't even hear the echoes from below. The creatures were deadly dangerous, though only about a third of the fake's size. There were three of them and they were surrounded. "Alicia, run, I'll distract them," Gaia offered.

"No, we need to run away together!" Effie argued, terrified. She hurried to step over a chair and table, using the furniture as a bridge to reach the door. She dragged Gaia along towards the hallway while the creatures hurried after them.

Effie shut the door to Gaia's room, trapping one on the door frame. She held the metal sliding door closed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away if the serpent broke loose. Gaia pushed on the door as well, until blood began to pour from the snake's side. The creature twitched wildly, until it was finally decapitated. "Leave me, I'm slowing you down," Gaia gasped with difficulty, her whole body trembling from the physical effort.

"I won't ," Effie refused. A hiss echoed from the hallway, another of the serpents had gone around another route. Effie and Gaia hurried away, Gaia tripped and Effie pulled her to her feet. They reached the elevator with the serpent close behind. Suddenly, Gaia pushed Effie. Unprepared, Effie fell into the elevator and was unable to get up on time to stop the doors from closing. "No!"

Effie tried to make the elevator go down, but she knew it wouldn't respond until it had finished the previous command. It opened on the fifth floor after what felt like an eternity and Effie headed down again. The doors opened to the second floor and the sight horrified Effie. She screamed as her eyes found the serpent devouring Gaia's flesh, an expression of agony frozen on her dead face, her brown eyes and mouth open wide, as if crying out in agony.

Effie slammed her fist on the five as the serpent attacked. It was caught by the doors, ironically suffering the same fate as the other. Effie gasped, her lungs refusing to be satisfied. She was in a corner of the elevator, the head of the serpent near the door. 'I'm cornered,' she realized, 'I can't stay here.' She forced herself to walk past the head, 'don't be foolish, it's dead, that's not the one to worry about. She reached the stairs and went up to the ceiling. The sun had gone down and it was cold and dark, she was alone. Then her rush of survival crumbled in the quietude and fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

To be Continued

Haymitch overdid it trying to short-circuit the serpent, but he was desperate and the electricity wasn't bad enough to kill him, so don't worry... Then again, there are plenty of other things to worry about. What did you think of the action in this chapter? Would you like to see more scene like this in the future? Are you missing Katniss and Peeta, or are you okay with the focus staying only on Haymitch and Effie? As always, may the odds be ever... I mean, as always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 4: Butterflies

When Haymitch came to, he saw Celeste finishing off a serpent, a real one. "Got it..." He breathe, his voice shaky with shock, dried blood sticking to his hair from when he hit his head. Haymitch let out a pained grunt, feeling like he would be sore for days. Fortunately, the electric jolt wasn't enough to cause serious harm. He saw that the others were waking up as well and getting up.

Without warning, Galaxor attacked Celeste, but Mercurio threw himself in the way, receiving the mortal wound of the spear through his chest. "Mercurio!"

A laser pierced Galaxor's chest and he fell back, but Haymitch purposely avoided hitting vital organs. He aimed the gun at him as Celeste tried to help the already dead Mercurio. "What's really going on?" Haymitch demanded.

Celeste set Mercurio down, realizing he was dead. "I thought you said the gun didn't work. I thought you said Haymitch was a spy for Snow's followers. How could you!?"

Galaxor glared, though he knew there was no way out. "We neutrals were destined to be hunted because they fear the possibility of opposition. Our foolish leader refused to join Snow, he picked a desert wasteland over a land full of riches. The legendary Panem could have been ours for the taking! I knew they arranged the attack, then they took advantage of Mercurio's idiocy and traded up that woman for more than she's worth. Mercurio deserved to die, it's his fault we were hunted down and most of the Lunars were killed, it's because he was a weak leader! The real serpents followed the fake made from Snow's technology. I tried to reason with Mercurio but he wouldn't listen, he didn't want to get involved."

Celeste could hardly find his voice to quietly say, "the punishment for murder is death, the punishment for betrayal is death, you are guilty of both..." He paused and looked at the spear on the floor, but he didn't pick it up, he couldn't. "Haymitch..."

"You want me to shoot him?" Haymitch asked.

"No," Celeste shook his head solemnly, let me. He took the gun and killed Galaxor, then handed it back to Haymitch with trembling hands, refusing to look at Galaxor's body. "Gaia and Alice... You should check on them, I'll look over the damage on Lunar, we should move as soon as possible. Be careful in case more serpents are around, yell if you need backup."

Haymitch knew that what Celeste was really asking for was a moment alone to compose himself, he looked so lost... Haymitch quietly nodded and left, off to find Effie and Gaia.

xoxox xox xoxox

Haymitch called the elevator down and it came along with a decapitated serpent head. At least that was one less to worry about, but it also meant that Effie and Gaia were forced to fight back. He had a bad feeling. He pressed the number two, the floor where he last saw them, though they were supposed to be heading up, Gaia wasn't willing in their retreat. The door opened to the headless body of the serpent and the half eaten corpse of Gaia.

"Effie!" Haymitch felt as if he was at the Hunger Games again, at death's door. He remembered Maysilee, he remembered his close calls, the deaths he witnessed. He stopped at each floor and called out to her. Then finally he reached the fifth floor. The elevator didn't reach the roof, so he took the stairs from there and found her, shivering and sobbing. "Effie..."

Effie trembled as she cried hopelessly. He hugged her, trying to calm her down. He would feel like a liar telling her everything was okay now, so he didn't, he just held her for a very long time until she quieted. "Gaia is dead," she sobbed one last time. "I didn't want her to, but she sacrificed herself for me and I couldn't stop her. She was my friend, she was the one I felt closest to of all my family. That's why caravans have the same surname, that's why we're all Lunars. It's a token, to show them we're a team." A terrible headache gripped Effie again on top of all the stress and sadness.

Hearing those words Haymitch remembered when she told him, Katniss, and Peeta about the golden tokens. The mokingjay pin for Katniss, Effie's her wig, the medallion for Peeta and the golden bangle for Haymitch, that turned out to be a convenient way for Finnick to let her know they were allies. Katniss still doubted him at the time, but Haymitch knew it was the bangle which made her pause and not shoot that arrow.

That day Haymitch looked at Effie differently. She wasn't the capitolian she used to be, she complied because she felt she had no choice, but her ignorant enthusiasm was gone. She didn't consider herself superior, he realized, they were a team, they were the same and she wanted to support them. How she ended up tending to Snow's granddaughter, Haymitch could only place her as a victim of circumstance.

"Butterflies..." Effie breathe.

Haymitch had heard her sobbing that between her shocked descriptions of the events she just lived. "Butterflies?" He asked in perplexity.

"When I'm sad, scared or in pain, I think of butterflies. I don't know why, but I tell myself to focus on the butterflies, to think of how beautiful they are... But it doesn't work, the pain is too strong." One last single tear fell down her face, she was trying not to cry, she must have realized that she had spent hours doing so, or maybe she was just exhausted and needed to stop.

Haymitch wiped away the tear, it was the tear she wasn't allowed to shed that day during the quarter quell. She was wearing a butterfly dress, Capitol high fashion, she was desperately focusing on it, but her expression, even if she forced herself not to cry, silently spoke of her sorrows.

"I don't want to forget Gaia," Effie almost pleaded. "We lost so many, but I forgot them," in truth, she never knew them, but she knew loss. "I don't want to forget, even if it hurts so much I feel like I'm going to die. If I forget her, I'll feel as if I killed her, and it's already too much that she sacrificed herself for me." More tears fell, but they were silence, without the gasping hysterics, they were somehow more tragic. "I fear the emptiness more than the pain, how many have I killed in my mind by forgetting them? The least I can do is remember them, treasure their memory, but I can't even do that. I don't want to forget Gaia too."

Haymitch felt as he was witnessing Katniss lose Rue all over again, except Rue didn't throw herself at death like Gaia did. This was the Effie who had woken up to the truth, the Effie that the Capitol no longer controlled, the Effie that he could consider a friend. She had forgotten many things, but she was still the same, and she wanted to remember. He made a choice, he would make her remember, it was her wish and he believed it was for the best, even if it hurt. "You won't forget, and you'll get back your old memories. I'll see to it myself, Effie." He wasn't sure why he made that promise, maybe because in this strange land that felt more and more like an oversized Hunger Games arena, she was the last remnant of home, the only shred of familiarity, his ally by default, or maybe the semblance of friendship they formed as part of the same team was strong enough after all.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Effie asked, confused.

"Because that's your name," Haymitch reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden mockingjay pin. It was a replica of Katniss' pin, which he was given before leaving on his mission as a symbol. Apparently, they didn't think they had to confiscate that when they first found him. He held out the pin and Effie reluctantly took it. "Do you know what that is?"

Effie ran her thumb over the bird as she held the pin in the palm of her hand. "A mockingjay..." she whispered.

"There aren't any mockingjays here, in fact, I've only seen vultures and the occasional eagle." He recognized the sole eagle he had seen one evening drinking on the roof with Celeste, but the vultures were birds he had never seen before. The eagle was heading south and Haymitch wondered if it would go on until it came to rest in Panem. For curiosity's sake, Haymitch had inquired if Celeste had heard of a bird called mockingjay, he had not, he had never even seen a regular mockingbird. "Mockingjays are a cross between mockingbirds and jabberjays, and jabberjays were created in Panem. How do you even know what a mockingjay is, no one could have told you, they wouldn't know. How do you even know what butterflies look like? There aren't any here. Those are your memories, Effie Trinket, your true past is in Panem, but Panem is not like the legends, you might not like what I have to say... You probably won't," because if he was going to tell the story at all, he was going to tell it like it was.

Effie bit her lip in deep thought. After a long moment, she finally replied, "then don't tell me."

Haymitch felt disappointed, Effie was so determined to know the truth even if it hurt. Had the recent pain broken her to the point where she backed away at the warning of more pain, even if it meant never knowing the truth?

Then before he could think of a reply, she added, "make me remember instead. I don't want any more stories, I want memories. My head hurts when I feel deja vu and my nightmares are confusing and scary, but I have to figure this out or I'll lose my sanity trying."

Haymitch couldn't help it but to smile a little, a couple of years ago he never guessed Effie could be so determined and... brave. "Don't go crazy on me... This has only just begun." He didn't mean the journey alone, but also the shocks. It was only a matter of time, a short time, before she found out that all but Celeste were dead, and Celeste looked just about ready to lock himself up in his own mind when Haymitch last saw him. Maybe leaving him alone for so many hours wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps he would become their ally as well even if it was out of a mutual need, rather than because he wanted it.

Haymitch knew that out of the three of them, he would have to be the one to keep a clear head, the one who remained strong enough to handle their situation and keep them on the right track... The problem was that he didn't know what exactly to do next, other than staying alive. He hoped that Lunar could move again, if they were stranded, things would go from bad to worse. He was counting on some sort of plan presenting itself when they reached the hub, though he had never been anywhere near it and wasn't sure what to expect.

Footsteps approached and Celeste emerged into the roof, looking very tired, as if he had aged ten years in a few hours. "Alicia... Haymitch..." He greeted, speaking their names but not really looking at them.

"Effie," she corrected. "Please, call me Effie."

"Effie, that's your real name," Celeste admitted. "I knew but didn't tell you, I, like Mercurio and Gaia, believed that you would be happier with a new life, leaving your past behind. Sounds like we were wrong."

Effie let out a deep breath, "I have so many questions, but now's not the time. Mercurio, he knows... about Gaia?"

"No," Celeste spoke in an empty voice. "I looked for her and found her body, I looked for you two, I came up, but you didn't notice me, I thought I should leave you alone for a while." That must have been when Effie was sobbing and screaming, not much else could be heard at the time but her agony, so his footsteps were drowned out. "They're all dead..." Haymitch shook his head, but Celeste continued speaking automatically as if he didn't notice. "Mercurio, Athmos and Galaxor... We're the only ones left, I'm the only one left, the last Lunar."

Haymitch gritted his teeth, he just barely managed to calm Effie's hysterics and now she was screaming and crying again. Celeste made no motion to acknowledge her reaction, as if he was beyond reacting to anything anymore. He stepped closer to the edge of the tank and Haymitch knew right away that he intended to jump.

To be Continued

How tragic, so many dead. Can Haymitch save Celeste? Will Effie ever recover? You'll have to wait and find out. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 5: A Source of Strength

As Celeste let himself fall, Haymitch leapt forward. He managed to grab the younger man's hand, but instead of stopping him, he began being dragged over the edge. He struggled to hold his grip, one hand on Celeste's wrist, the other on the rusty roof. His legs were planted as firmly as possible, while his upper body mostly hung over the edge. The hand that was stretched to grip the edge began to slip, when suddenly two smaller hands gripped his wrist.

Haymitch took it as a good sign that Effie was reacting at least. He steadied himself and tried to pull Celeste up, but he was too heavy. "Celeste! Stop being a fool and pull yourself up before you pull us both down!" That seemed to make Celeste wake up, as he didn't want the guilt of their deaths even if his own life was about to end.

He reached up with his other hand and lessened Haymitch's burden. Haymitch backed away, pulling Celeste along. Celeste finished climbing up, "I'm sorry..." He apologized in quiet shame.

Haymitch didn't like how things were going. Celeste was suicidal and Effie just went from hysterical to eerily silent in record breaking time. Furthermore, her grip on his wrist was cutting his circulation. "Effie, you can let go now." He managed to free himself from her grip, rubbing his wrist, then stretching his other arm. His shoulder was sore from Celeste's weight and he certainly hoped the effort wasn't in vain.

Haymitch felt scrutinized, though neither of his companions was looking at him, their gazes on their feet. What was he supposed to tell them? Letting out a stressed breath, he finally voiced, "let's just go to the hub." It could be dangerous, but he saw no other choice.

xoxox xox xoxox

Haymitch got no sleep in the next few days and no liquor. Celeste consumed all the drinks until he was so drunk he might as well be in a coma. Neither he nor Effie had much of an appetite. Effie woke up screaming, sometimes several times during the night, if she slept at all. Haymitch had not seen the bodies and Celeste mumbled something about fire and ashes every now and then. That, along with the odd smell of the incinerator made him think the bodies were cremated, a likely tradition of the nomadic desert traders.

When a group of caravans appeared in the horizon, Haymitch was both weary and relieved. Lunar parked near them, Haymitch had to teach himself the tank's controls to get them so far, at least they were pretty simple. A group of people emerged from a nearby caravan, an older man calling out greetings. Haymitch decided to open the entry hatch and they went in, as if they were familiar with Lunar. Haymitch left the control room and went down to meet them, they seemed harmless enough, but he kept the laser gun hidden just in case.

"Who might you be, stranger?" The man, who looked like an older version of Celeste, gave Haymitch a suspicious look. "Haymitch... Lunar," he finished a bit unsure. "Celeste is at the bar, it's a long story..."

"It's a bad story," the old man frowned, "I can see it in your eyes." His instinct had been right.

xoxox xox xoxox

Aster was Celeste and Athmos' father, leader of the Meteor caravan. Athmos had left the caravan he was born in to chase after Gaia and his brother followed for a change of pace. The old man took his son back into the Meteor caravan, so that was at least one less worry for Haymitch, though he still had plenty.

Lunar was dismantled and sold over the next few days, Haymitch was surprised when Aster handed him a list of goods. He had divided Lunar's revenues in trade among the three of them, even if Haymitch and Effie were recent additions to Lunar. "You may now carry the name of Meteor," Aster had offered. At least with that, Haymitch and Effie could blend in a little better.

Effie was quieter in more recent nights, but les screaming didn't mean more talking. She was alive, but dead inside, refusing to open up. Even so, Haymitch thought there might still be hope for her, that she would one day start to open up again and begin to heal. It was frustrating, but he made himself be patient and held long one sided conversations with Effie every day, telling her anecdotes of the nicer aspects of the past, even if she said nothing in response.

One day, Haymitch and Aster were at Meteor discussing their current situation. "Snow's followers have gone too far, it's time for us caravans to band together and fight back," Aster decided after hearing the whole story. "As for getting across the quicksand... I really can't think of any ways to do that."

"Like I thought, we'll have to steal an aircraft from Snow's followers. It won't be easy, but it looks like it's the only answer," Haymitch concluded. "Panem needs to be warned, they need to join the caravans to end this for good."

The conversation was interrupted by an explosion. The frame of Lunar was up in flames as Haymitch and Aster rushed to Meteor's view port. Haymitch worried that the enemy might catch up with him, but he thought he had lost them at least for the time being. Lunar was impossible to recognize but the name must have been spoken at a bad time, he theorized.

"You are our link to Panem," Aster told Haymitch seriously. "You must live. Go to the northern island and hide there until we come get you when things calm down. With any luck they'll believe you died in the storm." This was a contingency measure that Aster had clearly thought about before hand, though he was hoping it wouldn't be needed.

Haymitch wasn't sure what this was about, but before he had time to protest, Aster's crew was ushering him away. "Effie, where's Effie?" He spotted her running towards him with a big bundle in her arms. She was ushered into a ship in the northern bay and the ship left towards the ocean ahead.

Up ahead a twister towered like a giant pillar of water. The captain, a man who looked like a viking from an olden legend advised, "below deck, it'll be a wild ride!"

The ship shook violently as it zigzagged between the twisting water towers that stretched up to the skies. The vessel use the impulse from one twister to make sure they weren't too close to the next, navigating the pulls of gravity until the ship got through the stormy seas hours later in an impossible feat.

xoxox xox xoxox

The ship finally arrived at the port of an island with climate vastly different from that of the continent. The island was covered in snow as far as the eye could see. It lacked vegetation, save for strange silvery blue flowers that glittered against the snow. They weren't edible, but very aromatic.

The main food sources of the islanders were big mutated sharks and land dwelling animals, white deer with powerful antlers, large speedy snow foxes, strong white panthers and ferocious polar bears. The islanders were strong hunters, as they had to be to survive.

Haymitch pushed a box off him, he had tried to protect Effie as best he could below deck, as there wasn't enough time to tie down all the cargo and it was tossed around along with them. Haymitch could only guess that a shipwreck would be faked, maybe by sending out a vessel carried by the currents uninhabited, so the pieces would wash ashore and the bodies were presumed lost or consumed by the sharks.

Effie had huddled in a corner in fright, her arms clutching the bundle she boarded with. "Looks like we're here." Haymitch managed to focus for the first time during the whole trip and realized the soft yelps and sobs did not originate from Effie, but from the bundle. It was rather large, enough to hold a child of seven years, nearly too big for the woman to carry for more than just a short while. "Effie... What do you have there?"

She had gone out against Haymitch's advice, the hustle and bustle of the hub and the trading of fabrics and the like luring her out of her pained daze if only for a moment. Then she found her, the little girl who had ran away. The girl knew her name and clung to her instantly. Her memories were still incomplete, but she knew she had to protect that child. "Elsa..." Effie softly replied, revealing the girl who looked up at Haymitch with frightened eyes.

"Snow's granddaughter..." Haymitch's thoughts ran faster than ever. The reason Lunar burned wasn't because its name was dropped after all, he should have known Aster would warn about discretion. Lunar burned because Elsa had run away when Snow's followers reached the hub and Lunar's structure was bare, its worn metal panels sold, she couldn't be hiding there, thus it was a safe target to destroy for intimidation.

"You two gonna stay down there?" The captain appeared below deck. "Oh, three," the islanders paid the wasteland nomads little mind and didn't know who was new and who was born there. "Well, it makes no difference, transport two, transport three, one trip is one trip, same payment. Aster's paid up with trades, so my crew will get your cargo out and show you to your hut.

At least the captain wasn't asking questions. Haymitch didn't want to sound clueless, but he only had a couple of days at Meteor and didn't ask the busy Aster as many questions as he wanted to. Very discreetly, Haymitch whispered to Effie, "if anyone asks, she's our daughter," it was the only excuse he could come up with that sounded believable and ordinary.

Effie nodded, "our daughter... Pearl." Her head ached with memories of pearls, coals becoming pearls and a pearl given as a gift on a screen. She pushed the pain away and hurried into the hut they were led into.

The tent was small, but just spacious enough for three or four people to sleep in it with enough room for themselves. The dwelling's walls were made of white fur skins that were surprisingly good at keeping out the cold. Effie frowned for a moment, realizing this would be her new residence. Then she made herself smile for the sake of reassuring the girl whom she didn't fully remember, but knew she had to protect.

Life on the island was simple. Haymitch soon figured that though Aster was generous, the deals he made wouldn't last forever. As a victor, Haymitch had not worried about money in years and Effie had a comfortable job as an escort that she couldn't recall. There were no fruits for her, or anyone, to pick, so if they were going to make a living, hunting was necessary. Haymitch had gone hunting in his youth, but that was years ago and in a very different environment.

He had the gun that would give him the advantage, but he wanted to keep it charged for an emergency and there were no outlets to plug it into if it ran out. His aim wasn't as impressive as Katniss' and fighting off a beast set on devouring him armed with only a rustic spear, wasn't an appealing image. Thus the thought of hunting had not yet gone beyond being a thought.

Their days went by slow and uneventful, but at least Effie was making herself be strong for Elsa. The little girl was quiet and obedient, always next to Effie, playing her part as she was told. Haymitch was surprised one afternoon when Effie, who went by Eclair now, returned to the hut one evening. She rarely ventured out.

"Have a nice walk?" Haymitch asked, a bit bored with their cold island life.

"Lovely," Effie smiled. "Except someone asked if I was Dune's wife and I was quite confused."

Haymitch wasn't too fond of the name, but it was common and that's what Aster had been going for when he dispatched them with the hired captain, unaware that Effie's luggage was actually a stowaway. "Getting a divorce, are we?" Haymitch half joked.

"Pearl said we were soul mates rather than simply husband and wife. The prince thought it was quite sweet. Her quick thinking saved us," Effie explained. At least there was no acting involved, though the shared a hut, Haymitch stuck to his corner.

"Prince?" Haymitch didn't recall any royalty being mention, unless... "You mean the chief's son? You spoke to him?"

"Yes, I offered my services as a fashion consultant, maybe even an interior decorator. He offered archery lessons, but I respectfully declined, I don't think I'd be any good. I mentioned you might go by the archery range though. You don't have to, but you can if you want to," Effie explained, displaying the initiative and enthusiasm of a past life.

"I think I will," Haymitch decided. "I might be able to hunt some foxes like that."

"I got a job too," Effie continued as she pulled a brush from her bag in a corner of the hut and brushed Elsa's hair which was tussled in the cold breeze. "We're going to pick flowers and make perfume, the prince referred me to someone who could teach me. A perfume maker does sound like a nice job."

"That's very you," Haymitch agreed. Effie was being strong because she had to be, though he could still see the sadness in her eyes and the longing to reclaim her past. At least she was making progress, though everyday he worried about what the supposed death of Elsa might have done to the dessert nomads, to Aster, Celeste and their family... were they even still alive? That was a worry he couldn't share with anyone, since he didn't want to send Effie over the edge alone. He should be used to carrying his burdens alone by now, Haymitch told himself, but it was hard.

To be Continued

I'm sure you must have noticed right away that this is slightly AU-ish but not all that different, since a lot is about things that were not mentioned in the Hunger Games, thus they could be anything. Other details are slight modifications, though it will all come full circle in the end in a pretty similar way to the official story... With the exception of how this tale will affect Haymitch and Effie, they still have a lot to experience. This isn't the last we'll hear about Celeste, he'll be back later.


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 6: Flowers and Arrows

Focusing on the target was no easy task, he hadn't trained this hard since he, along with Katniss and Peeta started acting like careers to prepare for the quarter quell. Haymitch let the arrow fly. His aim wasn't as perfect as Katniss, but at least he was hitting the target. He tried again, again and again, until he thought he had a chance to hit a moving target.

Haymitch set off alone one morning, bundled up for the cold weather. He saw his breath with every step and wondered if he should wait for the village hunters and join them. No, he couldn't do that, there was no telling if Celeste and the others were still alive and the islanders might not want to get involved, as they were removed from the conflict. He had to get used to fighting alone and watching his own back, he needed to be competent. Even if he joined up with Celeste's group later, his plans to steal an aircraft from Snow's followers might seem too daring. This training wasn't really to get settled in, it was to get ready to leave.

Haymitch was a good way away from the village when he spotted a hint of movement near him. It was hard to see against the white snow, but there was a fox. He positioned himself to shoot and arrow, but the creature speedily disappeared. He hurried after it until he arrived at a cave.

Snow fell in small amounts very often, covering any tracks, except for the tracks in the area sheltered by the cave. He noted these were not animal tracks, but human. The scent that invaded him put Haymitch under a spell. He tried to snap out of it. It was the unmistakable scent of sweet liquor, but it couldn't be...

He curiously stepped inside the cave and found a meadow of liquor scented flowers. The scent carried a storage hear that made his heavy coat feel suffocating. He shed his coat and set it aside on a rock, but still felt hot. He ventured further in following the voice a singing woman. He shed his jacket and tossed it aside, unable to stand the heat. It was odd to walk around in just pants and a tshirt when he was freezing before.

He was about to take off his boots, but paused as he spotted her. Effie was in a light pink coat, on her knees in the center of the meadow, picking flowers. She was bundled up for the cold weather outside, how could she stand being in the cave? Her voice was very pleasant, but it was making him sleepy. She mentioned something about a tunnel were flowers grew and animals were repelled by their unusual scent, this must be it, it must lead back to the village.

"Haymitch?" She gasped and hurried to her feet, leaving her flower basket aside. "What are you doing? Where's your coat?"

"It's hot," he was feeling out of balance, as if suffering from heat stroke. "How can you stand it?"

"You need a coat!" She hurried to search for it and helped him to sit down. Dashing off quickly, she picked up the articles he discarded and brought them back. "Put these on."

"No, it's too hot," he pushed the fabric away and tried to pull his shirt over his head.

"No it's not, you're freezing, don't you see the flowers are tricking you? If you had listened to me you would know this!" Effie argued.

Haymitch vaguely recalled tuning out the flower talk after a while, his mind occupied in his plans to train. "It's too hot..." He felt weak and could fight off Effie.

She managed to put him in his coat and tried to get him to walk. "Get up, we need to get back to the village. Please, walk."

"You're pretty," he muttered under his breath and tried to pull down her fuchsia scarf as if to kiss her.

"No!" Effie pulled up her scarf over her nose and mouth, taking a deep sniff of the fabric. "Let's go back, please."

"What's for dinner, honey?" Haymitch laughed, his mental faculties failing. "Are you making fox stew?"

"I would if you quit criticizing it and insisting in cooking everything yourself because I'll ruin it," Effie grumbled. "You have to admit I have been getting better."

"It's hot, let's go for a walk and get some cold drinks, sweetheart," Haymitch slurred.

Effie sighed, "okay, okay, but you have to keep your coat on for a little while longer or I won't give you dessert," she tried to play along.

"Only if you gimme a kiss," he slurred and slumped against her, his legs like jelly.

Effie fought to balance his weight, "I'll kiss you as much as you want, I promise, but you have to get home."

"You're shy," Haymitch muttered half asleep, as they exited the tunnel he started feeling cold. "That's cute..."

Effie managed to make it back to their hut. By then Haymitch was so tired that he went to sleep without protest.

xoxox xox xoxox

Haymitch woke up several hours later, the the evening. Effie had left him for only a moment to retrieve her flower basket and his bow and arrows that were left behind in the tunnel. Elsa was home from schooling and was smashing some petals in a jar to help Effie with her perfume making. "How do you feel?"

Haymitch blinked repeatedly until the small room came into focus and he realized he was being offered a bowl of stew. He held it, through Effie didn't release it into his hands until she was sure he could hold it steadily. He recalled most of what happened, but it was blurry and dream-like, he could hardly make sense of it. "Better..."

"You should have listened to me," Effie accused. "And for your information, she quickly added, I have no intentions of keeping my promise," she blushed.

Haymitch thought for a moment, recalling what she meant. He thought it was in both their best interest to pretend he didn't. "What promise?"

"Never mind," she disregarded. "You weren't listening to me and you nearly got yourself killed because of it. If I hadn't been there, you would be frozen and dead! I tried to warn you, I told you about the flowers, I told you to wear the scarf if you were going near them. I learned to make the antidote and put it on the fabric for you. Why didn't you listen?" She complained, exasperated.

Elsa put the materials away and stood. "I'm going to Mrs. Syna's house..."

"Okay, honey, don't came back too late," Effie smiled, her mood rapidly shifting to upset again as she glared at Haymitch.

Elsa exited the hut, Syna had a granddaughter her age whom Elsa, in her Pearl persona, had become good friends with. The rest of their family had died when wild bears attacked the village a little over a year ago, leaving them as the only survivors. They lived in the hut next to theirs, so she's be but a few steps away.

After the young girl left, Effie continued. "You can't go near those flowers without protection, they'll trick you into thinking you're warm and make you drunk. I won't have you get drunk again, I can't let you go back to that. Don't you see how much you've improved? The flowers won't affect your health as much as the drink would, but don't dare to think you can abuse them. You can't tell me to be strong and then shut down. I can't... I can't be strong without you."

"I'm sorry," Haymitch voiced at last.

"Stop humoring me and eat," Effie turned away.

Haymitch ate quietly and finished by drinking the stew's juice, it was good, the meat came out soft. "You cooked this? It's good," at least he wouldn't have to do the cooking everyday now that he knew Effie could be entrusted to go it when she so felt inclined. He moved closer to where she sat, mixing a flowery concoction of perfume.

Those liquor scented red blooms were not bad once the petals were removed from the stem, it was the stem that held to powerful scent. When Effie learned of them she described them as poison, hoping that Haymitch never learned what they really were.

"I'm not just humoring you, not now," Haymitch insisted gently. He had been letting her go on and on, replying encouragingly for her sake, but it hurt her that not all his interest was sincere, that after a while he tuned her out and just smiled and nodded. It dawned on him that because of that he missed something important and he could have died. Not killed by Snow's followers or by a wild animal, killed by tricky flowers in a way he could have avoided if he has listened to her and understood why he had to wear the girly smelling scarf he decided against wearing that morning, instead stuffing it in his sleeping bag so she would see it.

"I'm sorry, honestly, you saved my life, thank you, those flowers..." They were very tempting, but now wasn't the time to get drunk, he missed it so much he feared that if he started he wouldn't stop. There was simply too much at stake, when did he become so responsible, so concerned? Then he realized it, he was concerned for Panem, but more do for Effie. She was there, she felt so real and immediate, he felt as if she was his responsibility and perhaps without knowing it, she shared his concern. "I know now is not the time, I won't lose myself."

Effie didn't seem entirely satisfied with that answer. "So you will in the future?"

"This will be over one day," he assured. "We'll go back to Panem and-"

"What about Pearl?" She protested, calling the girl by the false name she was used to.

"We'll make sure she's safe," Haymitch assured, though he had no idea how to accomplish that.

"I told you to stop humoring me," Effie frowned."You're planning to leave, aren't you?"

"Yes," Haymitch admitted, "not yet, but soon. I can't wait for Celeste to call for us, I can't let Panem remain without warning," He laughed at himself for that, carrying the weight of the world all of a sudden after so many years of shutting it out. He couldn't help it, he had become too involved with Katniss, Peeta, even with Effie, and he was letting the weight of life rest on his shoulders again, he hasn't done that in years. It had been so long since he dared to fight for something, for someone. "I'll come back for you when it's over."

Effie nodded, lost in thought. She didn't want him to shoulder this responsibility alone, but she had Pearl to think about. They couldn't take the little girl along, it was too dangerous, but they couldn't leave her with strangers, even if they were nice strangers. If they found out who she was they might think it's best to hand her over to Snow's followers and who knows what they would do to turn her into the heir they wanted. Truthfully, even if Effie went with Haymitch, she wouldn't know what to do, she might end up being a burden to his quest. "I... understand..." she finally voiced. The response felt incomplete and insufficient, but it was all she could say at the moment."Please be honest with me from now on, I've taken all I can, I doubt I'll feel any more stressed if you're blunt about our situation and for goodness sake, listen to me. It's quite rude to space out while someone is talking!"

"Try to mention the life threatening stuff first," Haymitch grinned halfheartedly. "And I'll try to pay more attention to everything else as well. I won't shelter you, from now on I'll be direct."

"Good," Effie nodded. She felt a little better after that, as if she was finally being useful.

Haymitch started to feel as if Effie was his true ally now, not just someone he was compelled to protect. "Tomorrow, we're going to the shooting range."

"We? Are you forming a hunting party with the villagers?" Effie asked conversationally, ready to leave the negative mood behind. She wanted the atmosphere to be calm when her adopted daughter returned.

"We as in you and I," Haymitch clarify. For a moment, Effie stared at him as if he grew a second head. "If Celeste doesn't come, I'll have to leave on my own as soon as I do a little training and gather some provisions. I'll see if I can meet up with the caravans near the hub, if the hub still exists that is. You should be safe on the island, but just in case something goes wrong, I want you to at least have a chance to defend yourself. "I don't think you'll be pushed to that, this is only a precaution."

Effie nodded, a mix of insecurity and determination bubbling inside her along with another emotion. Haymitch wasn't treating her as someone who was incapable of understanding the truth or of handling it anymore. He was treating her like his ally, his partner in this strange and perilous adventure. She didn't know why, but it was an exhilarating feeling and she couldn't help it but to smile. "I always thought bows and arrows could be rather elegant."

To be Continued

Looks like Haymitch is starting to true Effie more. This was a rather quiet chapter, but things will get intense again soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond the Wasteland

Chapter 7: Broken

"Keep your eyes on the target..." Haymitch reminded, not that it was needed, Effie was looking right at the target across from the shooting range.

She stayed focused on it with a good stance, posture had always been one of her strong points, so she picked up the motions of archery quickly. She let the arrow fly and it stabbed into the ground next to the target. She lowered her bow and frowned. The theory was definitely easier than the execution. Effie had mastered looking like an archer, but she wasn't really an archer.

"You just have to get a feel for it," Haymitch encouraged. He was surprised at how long Effie was able to keep up the pace, she had been practicing all day.

Effie sighed, "I just don't have the talent..."

Haymitch himself wasn't a grand archer, but at least he had managed to hit the target more often than not lately. "Let me try," he took up the bow and loaded another arrow. He aimed and paused, keeping the stance frozen as a statue. He was pretty sure that he would hit the target this time. "Come here," he spoke without the smallest hint of movement. "See what I'm doing? Just try to get a clearer look, you have the theory, you're close."

"Wait, don't move," Effie moved closer and stood on her tiptoes, peeking over his shoulder. She focused on the tip of the arrow and paid close attention to how it looked positioned against the background image of the target. "Okay," she whispered close to his ear, "let it go."

Haymitch made an inexplicable pause before finally registering her words and letting go of the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the center of the target.

Effie nodded and took the bow, loading another arrowinto it. She positioned herself with her archer stance and matched the picture before her eyes to the picture in her memories. She let the arrow fly and it hit the target dead on.

"Well done, you got it," Haymitch commended. "That was great."

Effie smiled, "all it took was a photographic memory," she breathed. "Of course, moving targets are another story," she admitted.

"Those are tricky," Haymitch knew he was far from mastering real archery like that, but he needed to find a way and soon. If he didn't, he'd just have to move forward with less protection than he preferred. "We'll figure something out, we'll outsmart them."

Effie wasn't sure if she wanted to further inquire about the vague plan, mostly because she thought there wasn't one yet, so there was no real point in such questions right now. Without knowledge of what was happening outside of the island, they would only be theorizing in the dark anyway.

"Want to come along hunting tomorrow?" Haymitch invited.

Effie looked surprised, practicing at a shooting range was different from actually hunting. She pushed the shock away, she wasn't preparing herself to model decorative bows, this was a precaution for a possible emergency. This risk might turn out to be unnecessary, or it might turn out to save her life. "Alright..."

"You've been studying how to mix herbs and flowers, you knew about those flowers from the cave," Haymitch pointed out.

"Yes," Effie agreed and in turn replied. "You've been practicing archery and getting used to being sober." She spoke as a matter of fact.

Haymitch couldn't really deny it, it was like waking up from a long sleep and wanting nothing more but to doze off again, yet that wasn't what he was trying to say. "Have you learned anything about concoctions other than perfumes? Medicine, poison and the like?"

"Oh, no," Effie realized that maybe she should have. "I can look into that."

"I will too," Haymitch agreed, he really did feel like he was preparing for the Hunger Games all over again and that made him want to get drunk even more. He had to keep reminding himself that this was really not the time to retreat into himself and Effie served as a living reminder of that.

xoxox xox xoxox

A few more days of training and fruitless hunting passed by. Both Effie and Haymitch improved in archery though neither was anywhere near Katniss' level. Haymitch practiced with knives as well, Effie tried it, but couldn't throw them in a way they would stick to the target, they hit it, but it was a fifty-fifty chance of hitting it with the blade or handle. Haymitch did noticeably better with knives, though Effie had a better eye for herbs, flowers and their proper measurements, she was very precise once she set her mind to learning about it.

The pair went off on a hunt, but the foxes were too quick for them. In the frenzy of trying to hit a fox, a large white bear approached as the fox darted away. "I think it's done playing with us," Haymitch grumbled in exasperation as the fox decided to stop tempting them with its indecision between advance and retreat.

"Bear!" Effie screamed, she dropped the bag of supplies she was carrying and dashed towards Haymitch, desperately emphasizing the obvious, "run!"

Haymitch tried to put some distance between Effie and him, and the bear, but neither of the two humans were particularly speedy runners. Haymitch had been once, but that was years ago and Effie had been used to elegant walking her whole life.

A second bear stayed behind to rummage through Effie's bag, though the action at first remained unnoticed by the pair running for their lives. There was simply no time to turn and take aim in an attempt to fight back at the creatures.

A loud pained cry pierced the air and the bear chasing them stopped. The majestic white animal looked back at its mate, who rolled around wildly in a panic. Flames suddenly burst out from the beast's belly and began to consume it from the inside out, while her confused companion could only growl in alarm. The female had eaten some of Effie's extremely flammable concoctions and condemned herself to a painful death.

This was their chance, Haymitch let an arrow fly, wounding the bear. It was just a plain arrow, though very sharp. A poison arrow would be deadlier, but then the meat would be contaminated. The male was wounded, the arrow catching him on the back. He was bleeding but it was not enough to finish the strong animal instantly. The beast stood on its hind legs impressively and hurried forward with a roar of vengeance.

A second arrow stabbed into its belly now that it had turned around, it had been released just in time by Effie's bow. The action gave Haymitch enough time to reload his bow, take aim and shoot the bear's throat. The beast finally fell, struggling to breathe for several seconds before finally giving up to the suffocating darkness of death.

The female was burned to basically nothing and the male had a few holes in his pelt, but the meat would be very good. While Haymitch gave a triumphant cheer and further examined the creature, Effie felt her hands shake. Her heart was still pounding with the rush of life and death. Unpleasant memories surfaced, memories of a time after the quarter quell when she thought she would be killed.

Effie returned to reality several seconds later as a concerned Haymitch shook her shoulder gently. "You alright, sweetheart?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "yes," her soft voice came as a whisper first and she wasn't sure he heard her. She repeated with more vigor, "yes," then took a moment to look at the beast they killed. This wasn't the most glamorous moment of her life, but it was very empowering, not because of the bear but because of what it represented. A terrible beast tried to kill her and Haymitch, they fought back and they won, luck played a part, but they won. If they were threaten by a powerful foe, such as the one that awaited in the wastelands, even if the odds were not in their favor, they still had a chance to win.

She smiled a different kind of smile than she had ever before, more along the lines of a grin. Haymitch knew the look, it was the realization of knowing she had a choice, that she could fight back. He knew it then, that despite all the pain and uncertainty of the past, Effie was finally truly ready to fight. She was no longer only someone who he would protect, but also someone on whom he could count on to watch his back.

xoxox xox xoxox

Though it was no easy task, Haymitch and Effie managed to drag the bear back to the village and to the butcher's hut. Only the butcher's youngest daughter, a girl of fourteen, was there. She hurried them off with a solemn expression, promising that she would make sure the bear was taken care of and the meat delivered. She refused to negotiate any trades, asking for no compensation.

A bad feeling settled into Haymitch's stomach. It was as if the girl didn't have the heart to tell them a bad news, and instead pushed them towards finding out from another's mouth, or from their own eyes.

The butcher's hut was in the outskirts of the village, as they moved further in, they caught sight of a large crowd on the base of a snowy hill that felt very wrong. That was not what the landscape looked like when they left. Before Haymitch could speak, Effie bolted forward, pushing through the crowds that passed buckets of snow from person to person to dump the white substance out of the way.

Men and women crowded the spot where three huts had been buried under the avalanche. The efforts to dig were swift, but not fast enough, the people trapped inside were crushed to death. Two huts, including the one shared by Effie and Haymitch were empty, the other had been occupied by Syna, her granddaughter and Elsa.

"Pearl!" Effie cried out, frantically trying to dig through the snow. There was no schooling today, Pearl would be at Syna's place, she had been there, that had to be the reason for so many people having gathered at the location.

Haymitch tried to calm Effie before she hurt herself, though his blood had run cold. He had come to see Elsa as an innocent sweet little girl. She had learned there was no cause to be uneasy around him and got caught up in pretending she was their daughter. She was living a lie, but she was happy at last after a long time surviving the misery of her life falling apart.

Elsa died without understanding why some worshiped her grandfather while others hated him. She died not understanding why it was ok for her to both refuse to hate her grandfather and refuse to hate Katniss, whose vote on the last Hunger Games remained unknown to Elsa. She died with her life unresolved, too many decades too early, just like the bitter side of the rebellion wanted her to, just as she did not deserve.

xoxox xox xoxox

Haymitch examined his surroundings, he was in a hut somewhere, Effie asleep in his arms, her face stained with tears even in slumber. The four long scratches down the side of his face stung as a breeze filtered through a gap in the pelts of the hut, but he only noticed it then, though it probably stung for a while. He had acted, but not thought, he has simply gone through the motions, drag Effie away before she hurts herself, get her to safety and calm her down. She lost one of her gloves in the scuffle, her fingernails becoming exposed like a wildcat's claws. She was strong when she wanted to be, he would probably be finding bruises for days from her panicked attack.

It took Haymitch and the chief's son to restrain Effie in a way that she didn't hurt herself or others. When she stopped struggling, she was left in Haymitch's care, though the villagers were unsure of Haymitch's own stability and looked at him as if they were waiting for it all to sink in and for him to blow up. The woman he held stirred and shifted. Haymitch considered pretending to be asleep and closed his eyes for a moment, if only to witness Effie's reaction when she thought she was without witnesses. There was none and he wondered if she went back to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were open too, though she wasn't looking at anything in particular. He sat up, bringing her to a sitting position along with him in the cocoon of pelts and blankets.

"Effie?" That wasn't her false name but there was no one there to overhear his quiet words. There was no reply and Haymitch started to feel a sensation of panic that he had to fight to push away. "Effie?" No answer, he had seen this before, she was shutting down again, Elsa snapped her awake before, but how was she to wake up now? "Effie, don't do this..." A part of him wanted to join her in oblivion. He had been there for years, it was more so his home than reality in a sense, and because he knew that nothingness so well, he did not wish it upon her, or anyone.

"Effie, please... This isn't easy for me either, with Elsa gone, no word from Celeste's group, no idea what's happening in Panem or the desert... But you can't give up, because... Because..." He struggled for a reason, there was no reason to give her except one that didn't feel like enough. "Because if you keep living, you might find a reason to do so." He felt like a hypocrite, he wouldn't have listened to those words years prior, instead choosing to drown them out in liquor. He shook her shoulders, "Effie!" Nothing, she was like a lifeless doll.

He couldn't take this, seeing the ever energetic Effie Trinket so lifeless, this wasn't her, she made her presence known, she lit up the room with her costumes and with her personality, distracted yet observant, proper yet friendly, swift yet relaxed. Out of ideas, Haymitch did something entirely crazy, something that should shock her into life, even if he had to suffer the consequences of his actions, he kissed her.

To be Continued

And there you have it... I'm sure some of you must have been waiting for this, the kiss I mean. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see Effie's reaction. I know, I know, evil cliffhanger. Sorry for the delay in this update, I've had a very busy week. The next one might be a bit late too, but it will be interesting and the update schedule should go back to normal after that. I'm not abandoning this story, I will finish it!


End file.
